


By Bo'sun Hook

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen, Poor bo'sun Hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Mullins becomes bo'sun Hook's employer after he almost harms a picture of the latter's beloved mother.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook approached Mullins near a cabin. He scowled at him. ‘’Mullins! Take inventory of every cannonball on this ship.’’ Captain Hook viewed Mullins frowning and nodding. He walked by him and into his cabin.

Captain Hook glanced at a harpsichord. A smile formed on his face. ‘’My beloved harpsichord.’’ Captain Hook walked to a framed portrait of his mother. His smile remained. Tears began to form in his eyes. 

‘’My beloved mother,’’ Captain Hook said. His eyes became wide after he heard footsteps. Captain Hook looked back. His scowl returned as soon as he saw Mullins. 

‘’I should replace you,’’ Mullins said as he frowned. 

Confused, Captain Hook tilted his head to one side. 

‘’You should be my bo’sun,’’ Mullins said.

Captain Hook scowled again. ‘’Bo’sun?’’ He viewed Mullins approaching his mother’s portrait. His eyes became wide another time. ‘’Why are you near my mother’s portrait? IF YOU HARM MUMMY…’’

Mullins turned to Captain Hook and smiled. ‘’Your mother won’t suffer if you become my bo’sun.’’ Mullins viewed Captain Hook shaking with anger. He continued to smile as the latter departed.

Mullins laughed after bo’sun Hook returned a few minutes later. He focused on the latter’s belly shirt, cap, dark pants, etc. ‘’Your first task is to clean the entire floor with a rag.’’ Mullins still smiled while bo’sun Hook scowled. He removed a rag from his shirt. He gave the rag to bo’sun Hook. 

‘’I’ll return later. Remember. Your mummy is going to get it if you don’t clean the floor,’’ Mullins said. He departed.

Scowling, bo’sun Hook got on all fours and scrubbed. After a few minutes, he saw Smee in the cabin. His eyes became wide. ‘’Why are you here, Smee?’’ he asked.

‘’Mullins ordered me to take inventory of every cannonball. I finished and decided to check on you.’’ Smee tilted his head to one side in confusion. ‘’Why are you wearing a belly shirt?’’

Bo’sun Hook frowned and blushed at the same time. He glanced at his mother’s portrait. ‘’Mullins was going to harm my mother.’’ His shoulders slumped. ‘’That’s why I am his bo’sun. I’m more than happy to get even with Mullins, but…’’ A sad expression formed on his face after he turned to the portrait again. 

‘’We should toss Mullins overboard, sir.’’

Tears formed in bo’sun Hook’s eyes. ‘’Mummy…’’ 

Smee smiled. ‘’Your mummy will be fine,’’ he said. He viewed bo’sun Hook standing and still smiled. He and bo’sun Hook walked out of the cabin after the latter dropped the rag. 

Bo’sun Hook and Smee viewed Mullins resting by the ship’s side. They smiled. They seized his limbs and lifted him. They tossed Mullins overboard. 

Mullins opened his eyes before he thrashed in the water.

After following bo’sun Hook into the cabin, Smee’s smile returned. His eyes were on bo’sun Hook as the latter approached his mother’s portrait at a snail’s pace. ‘’Your beloved mother’s portrait is safe now.’’ Smee lost his balance before his eyes widened. He fell on the harpsichord and damaged it. He watched as bo’sun Hook trembled with rage. 

 

The End


End file.
